Almost Serendipity
by SouthernChick
Summary: This is a "What If" story. What if Bonnie had a twin. A twin that has a relationship with Scarlett much like the one Rhett has with Bonnie.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first fan fic EVER. So it might be a little rough and  
out of character at first. Please review. Feedback and suggestions would be very helpful. I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters from Gone  
with the wind. The credit for this goes to Ms. Mitchell. I made up a  
few of my own characters though, and added to Ms. Mitchell's plot  
line.

Chapter One  
Scarlett took down her long black hair from the neat bun it had been  
styled in that day. As it fell down the middle of her back; she  
massaged her temples in attempt to get rid of the pounding headache  
that plagued her all afternoon. Scarlett was interrupted by two  
giggling little girls whom were peaking around Scarlett's large  
door.

"Now what are you two doing." Scarlett said, more of a statement  
than a question. "Hiding." Bonnie declared as both girls ran into  
Scarlett's bedroom. "Hiding, from who may I ask?" Scarlett asked  
playfully. "Mammy." Pansy streaked as she ran be hide one of the  
large draperies. "She says we must take a bath!" Bonnie exclaimed  
as she ran for the other drapery. "I see." Scarlett laughed.

The girls always seemed to amuse Scarlett. They took away any trail  
or tribulation that was troubling Scarlett's mind. In fact,  
Scarlett's headache and completely disappeared. The girls were  
completely identical; even we it came down to their soft black hair  
that fell just a little past their shoulders and had touch of curl  
at the ends. Each freckle matched the others; truefully it amazed  
Scarlett that they could look so much alike. The girls had Irish  
dissent that was plain to see when looking at them it was not a hard  
task to see that they were Gerald O'Hara's granddaughters. Although  
the thing that really baffled everyone was the fact that the girl's  
eyes were two different colors. Bonnie's was as blue as they could  
be and Pansy's were as emerald green as Scarlett's. It made  
absolutely no since, even to doctor Meade. The girls, other than  
their eyes, looked completely identical, although they acted  
completely different. Bonnie was a little Scarlett, in everything  
she did, Rhett thought. Pansy though, she was more independent and  
present more qualities of Rhett. Still though, she also had a good  
bit of Scarlett in her.

Just then Mammy came in. "Were is dey?" Mammy grumbled. "I knows dey  
in here." she said as she scanned the room. "Come on ya lil' misses,  
don't ya make ya Mammy come lookin' fa ya." Scarlett couldn't count  
the times she had heard Mammy say that exact same thing to her as a  
child. Scarlett was taken back in thought.

She remembered when she was around eight years old and the Georgia  
sun had been beating down for 2 weeks without a trace of rain.  
Finally, one day the clouds broke and cool sweet rain fell from the  
sky. Scarlett ran outside with her new cotton day dress one. She  
splashed in muddy puddles along the driveway. She splattered red  
clay mud all over her new dress and she could her Mammy hollering  
from the porch. "Now miz Scarlett you comes back in dis house  
before yous ruin dat dress. Scarlett smiled a sad smile. Thinking  
about those happy times, before the war left its mark on everything,  
was hard for her. Just then Scarlett was pulled out of her thoughts  
by Mammy's hands clapping together loudly in attempt to scare the  
girls out of hiding.

Pansy took off from her hiding place. She ran past Mammy barely  
getting out of her clutches. "Run, Bonnie, run." Pansy  
yelled. "Bonnie also ran from her hiding place. As fast her stout  
legs would carry her. She ran for Scarlett's large door but tripped  
falling into someone's strong arms.

"Daddy!" Bonnie cried happily as she looked up to see who caught  
her. "What is my precious baby running from?" Rhett asked playfully  
as Bonnie hugged his neck tight. "Daddy, daddy." Pansy called as she  
skipped happily toward him. "Pansy darlin'." Rhett said in a slow  
Charleston draw. Pansy stopped a foot in front of him and smiled  
letting her dimples play as she swayed back in forth so that her  
dress made a rustling sound. Finally she spoke. "What about Pansy?"  
She asked pretending to have her feelings hurt and doing a quite  
convincing job. Pansy looked down and began innocently turning her  
heal. Rhett smiled knew this act all to well. He swung Pansy up in  
his free arm so that now he had both girls in his arms. "You're  
taking after your mother, I see, my little actress." Rhett said,  
think of how Scarlett could give him one look and he would give her  
anything her heart desired.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scarlett questioned, a since of  
humor in her voice. "Not a thing my pet. I simply meant that the  
women in my life hold my heart captive." Rhett said looking at both  
girls then to Scarlett. Their eyes met for a moment and until Mammy  
interrupted them.

"Now mist' Rhett yous be tellin' des gurls dat dey be needn' deir  
baths." "So is that why my angles are in hiding?" Rhett  
asked. "Yes." Bonnie said playing with his whiskers. "You too?"  
Rhett asked in direction to Pansy. Pansy simply nodded her head as  
she gently laid it on his shoulder. "Well I don't see why missing one  
bath will hurt. They aren't even dirty." Rhett said in defense of  
his daughters.

"Don't matter if dey is or dey isn't. Deys still be needn' deir  
bath." Mammy said with her lower lip sticking out. "Only white trash  
Yankee girls don't take deir baths at nite."

"Now Mammy," Rhett said putting the girls down. "I've known a good  
few white trash Yankee girls that have taken quite a number of  
baths." Rhett jeered as he leisurely leaned back against the door  
frame shifting his weight to one foot.

This caught Scarlett's attention. "What white trash Yankee girls had  
he been around?" She thought to herself. "And how would he know if  
they took…" Scarlett forced herself to stop mid thought. "No. No. I  
will not let the vulgar things that he…" No, Scarlett thought  
stomping her foot. She felt herself getting hot with anger and her  
headache returning.

Scarlett looked up form her thoughts as she saw Rhett being led out  
of the room by Bonnie and Pansy. "Rhett wait I need to talk to you."  
Scarlett snapped. Rhett didn't even turn around to answer. "You'll  
just have to wait my dear. The women in my life need me." With this  
he left the room. All Scarlett wanted to do was hit him as hard as  
possible. "Women in his life." Scarlett thought, to think I  
actually thought he was talking about me. "That man!" she  
thought, "How he could make her furious!"

Scarlett almost forgot Mammy was in the room. When she realized it  
she dismissed her and went about taking the throw pillows off her  
bed. She took her rage out of the second pillow and threw it across  
the room. It landed after striking the door to her closet. She  
smiled, thinking that was Rhett's head.  
"Mother?" Scarlett heard come from the door. "Mother, may I come  
in?" "Yes." Scarlett said. Pansy immerged from the hall and walked  
in Scarlett's room. She didn't say anything for a moment, but then  
she spoke. "Mother, would you…I mean would you like for me to take  
my bath?" "Yes, darling it would make me happy if you would."  
Scarlett answered. "Well then I am going to go tell Mammy to draw me  
one." Pansy said with a light smile. As pansy headed for the door  
again Scarlett stopped her. "Pansy?" Pansy turned to face her  
mother. "Pansy, where's your daddy?" Scarlett  
asked, wondering if Rhett had told her to come ask Scarlett that. "He's still playing with Bonnie." Pansy replied. With  
that Pansy went to find Mammy.

Scarlett realized something tonight. She loved both Bonnie and  
Pansy so much, but Bonnie had always favored Rhett and she would  
have always chosen Rhett over Scarlett. Although, now Pansy, well  
Pansy was Scarlett's. Pansy seemed to favor her now. For some reason  
she had always seemed to favor Scarlett. She just had never noticed  
it till now. With this new discovery Scarlett crawled in to her bed  
with a new found felling of importance.

So what did ya'll think? Keep in mind that I have never written a fan fic. story before. Please read and review.

Hannah


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Ch. 2. I hope everybody likes it. Although this chapter  
doesn't contain Bonnie or Pansy the next chapter will. I promise. I  
had to put this one in though.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the original GWTW character  
all credit for them goes to MM.

Chapter 2

Scarlett stretched across her large bed. Her light was turned down  
to where only a small flame flickered. Scarlett tried to close her  
eyes and surrender to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. All she could  
think about was what she was going to say to Rhett. Oh how she  
wanted to bring up his comment about the Yankee women, but she would  
never give the satisfaction of seeing her jealous curiosity toward  
what he was talking about. She rolled onto her side and began  
playing with the sleeve to her nightgown. She thought about how  
Pansy and Bonnie led him out of the room earlier. "They had him  
wrapped around their little finger. How someone who had fought  
gruesome battles, killed many men, been a blockade runner during the  
war, and was a rough business man could be complete controlled by  
two small little girls she would never know. He spoiled them to much  
though."Scarlett thought. "Mammy had raised quite a number of more  
little girls than Rhett ever had and she would know of all people if  
the girls needed a bath." She thought matter of factly. "What a  
silly thing to even argue about." Scarlett thought. "Rhett would  
argue to a brick wall if it ever raised a finger to bother his  
precious daughter's plans." Just then Scarlett was brought out of  
her thoughts by laughter coming from down the hall. Finally Scarlett  
got curious to what was causing this and she got up out of the bed.  
She tied her wrapper tightly and made her way for the hall.

As Scarlett approached the playroom, where she thought the laughter  
was coming from, she stopped suddenly. To her dismay the laughter  
wasn't coming from the room at all. In fact the room was silent.  
Wade was curled up on his bed concentrated on his book and Ella was  
on the other side of the room contently playing with her dolls.  
Scarlett just stood there watching her own children as she would  
watch a stranger. She hardly knew them. The harsh truth hit her  
hard.

"Wade was born in the middle of the war and had to grow up during  
its reconstruction. Scarlett was too young when he was baby and by  
the time he was a little older she was to busy to play or pet him.  
When Ella came along she was too wrapped up in her store and mill to  
give a second thought to her."

Scarlett stood solemnly in the doorway. "Why had all this emotion  
decided to flood itself on her now?" she thought. "Wade had just  
turned 12 and Ella was barely 7, so why was all this bothering her  
now?" She wondered.

"She had always know she was somewhat lacking in maternal instincts,  
but it had never bothered her before. She had done what it took to  
survive the war and kept food on the table. They should be grateful  
she loved them enough to work as hard as she did, and not have given  
up like so many other women had. Why she…" she interrupted one  
thought for another one. "She loved them?" "Did she?" "She had never  
quite thought of any feelings she had for either of them as being  
feelings of love. She supposed she loved them, deep down, in her own  
way." "She could never be the same type of mother as her mother  
had," she mentally told herself, "or as Melly was, or how most women  
in Atlanta were. Although this didn't bother her, she still felt a  
small feeling of guilty remorse.

Scarlet jumped as she felt something gently touch her shoulder. "I'm  
sorry my dear, I didn't mean to frighten you." Rhett said  
softly. "Oh you..." Scarlett began, looking in the play room once  
again. Wade and Ella's eyes were affixed to Scarlett and Rhett. "You  
didn't." Scarlett finished as she returned her gaze to  
Rhett. "Didn't I?" Rhett asked almost playfully. When Scarlett  
didn't say anything he continued. "Well, didn't you wish to speak  
with me?" He asked plainly. "Oh, umm…" Scarlett looked once again  
to Wade and then to Ella. "No." Scarlett said looking at the floor  
momentarily then confidently looking up. Rhett studied her  
countenance for a moment and then simply replied. "Very well." and  
walked past her into the playroom. She wasn't sure if he couldn't  
read her thoughts or if he simply was pleased whatever it was he was  
searching for.

"She also wasn't search why she didn't feel the need to argue with  
Rhett. She had been armed and prepared for battle and when it came  
time to sound charge she waved her white flag." she thought  
briefly.

Scarlett looked in the nursery at the children and Rhett. "They  
absolutely adored him." she observed. "And why wouldn't they?" she  
thought. "He had been there for most of their lives and if it  
weren't for Rhett or Melly they wouldn't even know a kind word.  
Scarlett looked down as a wave of shame came over her. She looked up  
to find Rhett sitting of the edge of Wade's bed while Ella went over  
the events of her day. Rhett seemed to brighten up their day more  
than anything else. Scarlett knew she had never done such a thing  
for either of them and that should change. And it would change." She  
thought to herself proudly straighten herself to her definite  
height. "She would think of all this tomorrow, when she wasn't so  
tired and she could think better. Scarlett turned back toward her  
bedroom. As she walked down the hall all the things that had been  
revealed to her tonight were pushed to the back of her mind so she  
could enjoy a peace night.

I hope everybody liked this chapter. I know it didn't have too much "action" so to speak, but I thought I should write Scarlett's feeling toward her children and how those feelings change. Please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody thanks for all your reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and what I should work on.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to won any of Margaret Mitchell's wonderful characters. I just added a few of my own.

Scarlett woke the next morning rather reluctantly. The warm sun was shinning through the curtains just enough to cast beams of light across her face. She rubbed her eyes and yawned contently.

"Mornin' miss Scarlett." Mammy said while opening Scarlett's door with one hand and caring a breakfast tray in the other. "Morning Mammy." Scarlett stretched. As Mammy began setting up Scarlett's breakfast tray. Suddenly Scarlett shot up.

"God's nightgown, what time is it?" Scarlett asked. "I's believe its 8:00 miss Scarlett." Mammy answered. "8:00." Scarlett said to herself. Scarlett threw the covers off and grabbed her wrapper. "Mammy, I'm going to have my breakfast in the dinning room this morning." Scarlett carelessly replied as she slipped on her matching slippers.

Scarlett headed for the dinning room unsure of herself, which was an emotion Scarlett wasn't used to feeling. She hardly ever saw her children in the morning unless it was on her way to the mills so she especially never ate breakfast with them. Scarlett stopped at the dinning room door and listen to the soft conversation that the children and Rhett were having. It was now or never so Scarlett took a deep breath and walked into the dinning room.

All eyes feel on Scarlett as she entered. She stood paralyzed for a moment but quickly gained her composure and walked over to the vacant chair across from Rhett. The children and Rhett watched with confusion as Scarlett sat down and unfolded her napkin.

"You chileren member your manneras, an' say good mornin' to your mother." Mammy fussed as she entered the dinning room. "Good morning mother." all the children said in sink. "Morning darlings." Scarlett with little emotion. "Are you going to be eating breakfast with us mother?" Pansy asked happily. "I think I shall sweetie." Scarlett replied nicely. "At least Pansy is glad I'm here." Scarlett thought.

"Now what did we do for you to grace us with your presence?'' Rhett joked, a since of sarcasm in his voice. "Can't I enjoy a meal at my own table, or it's that too much to ask!" Scarlett shouted angrily. "By all means." Rhett replied coolly.

Just then a servant brought a new pitcher of milk and fixed Bonnie and Pansy a new plate. Scarlett got a second helping of bacon and began to break delectable pieces off her biscuits. This was not how Scarlett intended breakfast to go. She wanted to have a nice civil conversation with her family and get Wade and Ella to warm up to her, and what a fine mess it all had turned out to be. "Miss Scarlett?" Mammy said pulling Scarlett from her thoughts. "Yes Mammy, what is it?" Scarlett answered. "If yous gonna be goin' to doughs mills you best get redy." Mammy said. "Alright Mammy, I…" Scarlett stopped. "I'm not going to the mills today." Scarlett said confidently.

Rhett's eyebrows raised in curiosity. This did not go unnoticed by Scarlett. "I think I am going to stay home today. Better yet, children, how about we do something today?" Scarlett offered. Bonnie and Pansy shrieked happily and eagerly ran to Scarlett's side. They both talked loudly about what they should do, although, Scarlett watched Wade and Ella look at each other then back to their plates.

"What about you two? What do you think we should do?" Scarlett asked sweetly. After a moment Ella spoke up. "We could go to the park." Ella said in a small unsure voice. "Why I think that's a wonderful idea. What do you say Wade?" Scarlett asked trying to include him. Wade simply nodded. Scarlett could tell it was going to take a great deal more to win Wade's trust.

"Well then it's settled, we will go after breakfast." Scarlett said taking a bite of her biscuit. Breakfast ended quickly and Scarlett made her way up to her room to change for the afternoon at the park. "Mrs. Butler?" Rhett called. Scarlett turned to face him on the stairs. "I hoped you wouldn't mind if I joined you on your outing." Rhett smirked. "Not at all." Scarlett answered truthfully. "I'll be down in a minute after I change." She said as she turned to back up the stairs.

Rhett watched, with a smirk on his face, as she vanished on the stairway and wonder with complete curiosity what had gotten into her.

What did ya think? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4. I hope that everyone likes it. Sorry its so short**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gone with the wind.

Scarlett briefly looked at herself in the mirror observing her pale green day dress that had an off white trim around the base and sash. She pulled at a tendril that hung in her face and walked toward the door. She began walking down the grand staircase and noticed her family waiting in the foyer.

Wade was simply leaning against the wall with a rather thick book tucked under his arm. Ella stood absent mindedly twisting a strand of hair. Bonnie and Pansy were giggling and tickling each other playfully. Rhett, though, was leaning on the banister staring up at Scarlett. Scarlett noticed this and it reminded her of a time long ago. When she first saw Rhett, he was in that same position with that same smirk of an expression.

As she completely descended from the stairs Rhett brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Scarlett thought h was going to say something mean and sarcastic, but to her dismay he didn't say anything. He just held his gaze.

After a few moments Scarlett began to squirm under his stare. She gently slipped her hand from his and walked toward Mammy who was holding her shawl.

"Thank you Mammy." Scarlett replied allowing her to help her put it on.

"Now miss Scarlett, yous don't be stayin' out in dat sun to lon'. I's don' wan' ya ta be getting' dat perty skin freckled." Mammy said in a huff.

"Now, now Mammy, don't you worry about I thing I'll be just fine." Scarlett said in her old southern belle charming voice.

"Whos you thank yous foolin'? I knows you through and through an' dat soudern charm ain't gonna work on me." Mammy added.

Rhett laughed and took Ella's small hand as he headed for the door.

"What's so funny! Scarlett yelled back at Rhett.

He was already out the front door with the children to hear.

Scarlett made her way out the door also and found Pansy waiting for her.

"Ready?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes" Pansy nodded

With that Scarlett took Pansy's hand and they both went to catch up with Rhett and the other children.

As the six made their way toward the park they greeted almost all the member's of the Old Guard. Scarlett felt as if she had said a thousand "Good mornings how are yous?", "Nice to see you agains.", "That dress is just lovelys." She was completely relieved when she saw the park up ahead.

The park was more of a well kept meadow setting. It had rolling hills with short cut grass and sections of wild flowers growing freely. The park was alongside of a shallow clear creek which reminded Scarlett of the one that ran along the back side of Tara.

Scarlett was and Rhett both sat in the grass under a large Magnolia tree that was only a short ways from the creek. Ella began playing in the daisies and making necklaces and crowns. Wade took a seat over under a tree by the creek bank with his book in hand and Bonnie and Pansy were splashing and wading in the creek. Scarlett looked across the meadows and sighed a painful sigh that did not go unnoticed by Rhett.

"What is it Scarlett?" Rhett asked almost as if he knew the answer.

Scarlett had a thousand thoughts running through her head at the moment. She looked deep into his eyes and debated whether she should share them with him or not.

**To get what happens next everybody has to write me a long review. lol. Aren't I mean! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I hope you like this chapter I realized I needed to update it so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don' own any of the original GWTW characters.**

Scarlett looked deep into Rhett's eyes and saw something that she had rarely seen before. Sincerity. "He looked as if he truly wanted to know what she was thinking." Scarlett thought.

"I was just thinking about Tara." Scarlett sighed. "Before the war, when everything was…." she trailed off and a lone tear streamed down her face.

She lowered her head in hopes Rhett wouldn't she her emotions getting away form her, but it didn't escape him. He gentle brought her head up, cupping her chin and wiping her tear away thoughtfully.

"Hurts to think about the past for to long doesn't it, Scarlett?" Rhett asked seeming to be engrossed with his own thoughts.

"Yes." she nodded, trying to hold back the fellow tears which were about to fall.

Rhett studied her face and then, with slight hesitation, slipped his hand into hers.

Scarlett felt his warm hand slide into hers and she couldn't remember the last time they had ever held hands. They stayed like this for a while, in a comfortable silence, as if each were comforted by the others presence.

"Come on Scarlett," Rhett said gently shaking there joined hands, "when's the last time you ever went wading in a creek?"

"Oh you can't be serious Rhett!" Scarlett softly laughed.

He laughed and with a grin got up and pulled Scarlett up to his side.

"Rhett, I can't be wading in a creek. I'll ruin my dress." Scarlett said as he walked still holding Scarlett's hand and practically pulling her along.

Once they reached the creek where both Pansy and Bonnie were playing, Scarlett tried to pull away from Rhett. He just tightened his grip.

"Your not joking are you?" Scarlett asked, puzzled.

"Come Scarlett, your not afraid of a little water are you?' He jeered

"Well of course not but…" before Scarlett could finish Rhett pulled Scarlett in the ice cold creek. Although it only came up to her calf it was still cold.

Rhett stood laughing at her, only his boots remained wet.

"Rhett Butler!" Scarlett shrieked, her legs freezing. "You'll wish you hadn't done that!" she hollered, lunging at him.

He caught her and barely kept his balance.

He grinned down at her and the frown on her face vanished and was replaced with a smile. They both laughed and Bonnie and Pansy splashed both Rhett and Scarlett. Both of them gasped as the cold water hit their backs.

"Why Bonnie Blue…." Rhett said

"And Pansy Jade…." Scarlett added.

Suddenly Scarlett bent down and splashed both little girls, soaking them in a massive amount of water.

The girls screamed and began splashing water back at Scarlett. Rhett quickly moved out of the water and took a seat by Wade.

"What are you reading there?" Rhett asked Wade, pleasantly making conversation.

"Tom Sawyer." he answered looking at Rhett's wet boots.

"Don't you even laugh." Rhett jeered

"Well this isn't even half as wet as I got when I had to steal back the silk dresses of the confederacy." Rhett said, trying to get Wade's interest, which he knew he would.

"Steal back what? When? What dresses?" Wade asked in full curiosity.

"Well back when the Yankee ship boats were in Virginia…." Rhett said trailing off into a long blockading story.

Scarlett was having the best time playing with the girls. She hadn't laughed so hard in such a long time. Then Ella walked to the creek bank be hide Scarlett.

"Mother?" Ella questioned "What are you doing?"

"Just playing Ella." Scarlett answered.

"But your dress, you'll ruin it and Mammy will…"

"You leave Mammy to me." Scarlett said eyeing Ella.

Suddenly Scarlett pulled Ella into the water. Ella shrieked and squealed as the cold water splashed about her.

"Come Ella!" Bonnie squealed. "Play with us!"

Then Pansy laughed and splashed Ella.

Ella gasped and looked up at Scarlett.

"Let's get'em." Scarlett smiled

**Please send me a review! Hope ya like it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok its sorda short but I didn't want to shelf it and I couldn't really think of anywhere to go with it but I have an idea for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GWTW characters I just invented Pansy.**

The Butler family walked into their home happily, like a model family. Rhett carried Bonnie and Pansy both in his arms with ease. Scarlett held Wade and Ella's hands as they drowsily walked with her. As they walked in Mammy came bounding in to help with the children.

"Miz' Scarlett! Look at ya dress, it plain ruined." Mammy snapped.

"Shh, Mammy don't wake them," Scarlett whispered nodding toward the twins who were asleep on Rhett's shoulder.

"We'll worry about my dress later." She answered. "Ella you go with Mammy and she'll help you get ready for your nap." Scarlett smiled.

Ella nodded and walked with Mammy rubbing her eyes.

"Wade, you look like a rest would do you good too. Why don't you run along and lie down too." Scarlett offered, in her sweetest voice.

Wade looked up at his mother and then suddenly hugged her and headed up the stairs after Mammy and Ella.

Scarlett stood stunned for a moment. Wade was always timid when it came to her so hugging her surprised her terribly. She looked up to Rhett who simply lightly smiled.

"Why don't you take one of these." Rhett smiled motioning to the twins.

Scarlett lightly laughed and grabbed Pansy allowing Rhett to have one free hand.

"I think there out for the count." Rhett said.

"Yes, I do believe their worn out." Scarlett said starting up the stairs.

Rhett and Scarlett laid both girls down on Scarlett's huge bed just for their nap.

Scarlett sat staring at them for a moment with a serene look on her face. Rhett watched her and then offered his arm. Scarlett took it and Rhett lead her out of the room.

'Would you like something to drink?" Rhett asked nicely.

"Oh Rhett you read my mind, ice tea with lemon would be wonderful." Scarlett said relieved.

Rhett smiled and headed toward the kitchen.

Rhett returned with two glasses of ice only to find Scarlett sitting outside on the patio in the brass swing which was under a grand shade tree.

"Here you are my dear." Rhett grinned.

"Oh thank you Rhett." Scarlett said making room for Rhett.

Rhett sat down and friendly put his arm around Scarlett. They sat there a minute without saying anything. They drank their tea and Rhett felt Scarlett's head gently slid onto his shoulder. Rhett smiled and slipped his tea and gently stroked her soft black hair which was being blown in the light breeze.

**Please review. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know haven't updated in a while but here you go. Its a very short chapter, in fact ya'll might be alittle angry with cuz its so short. But I promise the next want be. in fact the next is going to be...well...just wait and see. I will post something soon.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any GWTW characters. Just the character Pansy.**

For the next couple weeks things went this way. Rhett still went to the bank during the day but left earlier in the afternoon to come home to his girls. Scarlett went to the mills, but began taking the twins with her. Ella and Wade were still in school but were given much attention when they came home. Wade began to open up more and Ella began to excel in her schooling. Rhett and Scarlett still mantained separate bedrooms but were very hospitable to each other. They talked more and managed to discuss things without a harsh tone.

Scarlett took both girls to the mill with her, but it was Pansy that seemed to enjoy going most. Bonnie loved to make the exciting trip across town with her mother, but it bored her after a while. She preferred to go with Rhett on his errands.

Pansy watched as Scarlett figured and balanced the books and enjoyed helping when Scarlett would allow it. Although, Ashley seemed weary when the girls came. They were loud and disturbing at times and it was hard enough for him to try to keep the balances, especially since they girls giggled and Scarlett allowed them to run around as they pleased.

The day before Ashley's party Scarlett was planning to go to the mills to check on the figures, but Pansy was running a small fever that morning. Pansy cried and begged for Scarlett to stay home with her, until Scarlett finally gave in.

"Alright, darling. I won't leave you." Scarlett said cupping her daughter's small chin in her hand. Pansy just grinned form ear to ear with triumph.

Scarlett smiled at her small little girl. "Now, I'll be back in a minute and we'll have breakfast together."

"Breakfast in bed!" Pansy asked, excitedly.

"Yes, darling. Whatever you want." Scarlett said, not regretting for moment that she had not gone to the mill. As Scarlett started down the stairs for the kitchen she pasted Rhett.

"Good Morning Mrs. Butler." Rhett said almost sardonically.

"Morning." Scarlett said absent mindedly as she kept walking down the stairs.

"Well before you leave for the mills I wanted to tell you that I'm taking Bonnie with me to run some errands. Since Pansy is feeling ill she won't have anyone to play with." Rhett stated.

"Oh, alright. I wouldn't want her getting sick anyway. But I'm not going to the mills."

"Oh?" Rhett asked somewhat curious of what could possibly hold her back from running to the mills and being with her beloved Ashley.

"Yes, Pansy needs me and wants me to stay with her."

With that Rhett burst into laughter. "Needs you. Scarlett do be serious, what have our children ever needed from you?"

Scarlett grew hot with anger. "I'm their mother and they will need me more than they will ever need you." She said her words stinging.

"Now Scarlett try to keep you temper down. All I meant was…"

Scarlett cut him off, "I don't care what you meant…"

Then their conversation was cut off by Bonnie.

"Daddy I'm ready." Bonnie said, holding a small china faced doll close to her light blue dress.

"Alright dear. Let's go." Rhett said taking his daughter's hand in his own.

Scarlett saw how much love her daughter had for her father, and it made Scarlett jealous.

"Mommy!" Pansy yelled.

All eyes looked toward the upstairs.

"I better go up there." Scarlett said, walking toward the stairs.

Rhett left with Bonnie and Scarlett helded upstairs with Pansy. Each with their own child.


End file.
